Arthur in Camelot
by TheCookieNinjaxP
Summary: Arthur gets assigned to write and adventure of a specif character. He ends up with King Arthur of Camelot! But, Alfred seems to be on the hunt for Arthur. Apparently, he is the King! May have some lemon later... [Sorry, my summary skills are horrid! ]
1. Back In Time

**CookieNinja: **Well, looky what I wrote! I started a new fanfic and fandom!

**Arthur:** Umm... Excuse me, but may I ask... WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!?

**Alfred: **Aw, chill Artie! I'm sure she won't hurt you!

**CookieNinja:** _ ARTHUR! *glomps* I'm putting you in a new fanfic!

**Arthur: **What the bloody hell!? *Tries to pry her off of him*

**Alfred: ***Laughing at the sight* Dude, calm yourself! Just relax and see how it goes!

* * *

"Class, I want you to each come up front to my desk and draw a slip of paper from out of the hat. On each piece, there is a name of some mythical, legendary, or even a real person on it. In this exercise, I would like you to create you're very own adventure for whom ever you have drawn. There is no minimum nor maximum length for this assignment and I expect every individual to think of a unique adventure. You may now come try your luck and pick the paper out of the hat." The female creative writing professor announced at the beginning of class. "Oh, might I add, you will have this whole class session to begin brainstorming ideas. Now, hurry up and get started. It will be due tomorrow at the end of class."

_ This will be quite simple to accomplish. _Arthur furrowed his brows when he heard the last part. _Due at the end of tomorrow's class… How can I possibly write a story in such short a time!_ He shook his head and watched his classmates all get up and go to the front of the classroom. He stood up smoothing the wrinkles out of his uniform pants and made his way to the professor's desk. _I do hope that I get someone I am familiar with. _After waiting for what seemed an eternity it was at last Arthur's turn to pull a piece of paper out of the hat. As he reached into the hat, he closed his eyes. Instead of just grabbing the first folded piece of paper he touched, he stirred them around a bit then grabbed one. He pulled out his hand and without looking at the paper he walked back to where he was previously sitting. _Please be someone I know… _ Slowly, Arthur unfolded the paper carefully and looked at what was written. "King Arthur of Camelot… ", he mumbled to himself. "I know who this is. It is quite ironic that I would end up choosing him." He chuckled to himself quietly and began brainstorming. Time seemed to pass in a blink of an eye and Arthur had a few ideas with basic outlines jotted down in his notebook. The bell rang signaling the dismissal of the class. Arthur stood up and straightened his uniform before throwing his messenger bag over his shoulder and heading out of the classroom.

The sun was shining brightly and Arthur could feel the warmth of its rays on his face. With his eyes closed he tilted his head toward the sun. "That writing assignment is all I have for today. I think I'll spend the rest of my afternoon in the garden." Just as he had finished his sentence, he was suddenly hugged from behind, almost falling from the tackle-like force. "What the bloody hell?!" He turned his head to see his white haired roommate clinging to him. "Get off of me you wanker! " Arthur tried to break out of the hug.

"Aw, c'mon! Don't be that way! You know you like getting hugs from me in hopes that my awesomeness will rub off on you!" Gilbert exclaimed while laughing at the British blonde struggling to get out of his hug.

Somehow Arthur managed to slip out of Gilbert's grip. He straightened out his uniform and stood in front of him. "I do not need any of your so called 'awesomeness' thank you very much. Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to go back to our room and change into a more comfortable outfit."

Gilbert smiled and put his arm around Arthur's shoulders. "Well, I'll walk you there since I myself am heading that way!"  
"I'd rather you not touch me." Arthur carefully grabbed Gilbert's arm and took it off of him.

"Fine, fine. I won't touch you." Gilbert made a face at Arthur and mumbled under his breath. "Drama queen."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

The two walked back to the dormitory in silence. As soon as Arthur entered their room, he instantly hung his bag up and changed into an olive green T-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. "I'm going for a walk in the school's garden. Please don't cause any trouble while I am gone." He called out behind him as he walked out of the room.  
"Pfft! I won't cause any trouble!" Gilbert chuckled to himself. "Me? Cause trouble? Why does that Brit think I'll cause trouble? Since he's gone… party time!" He grabbed his cell phone and called a few friends inviting them over to his room.

Once again outside, Arthur made his way to the college garden. "The flowers should all be in bloom around this time of year." He smiled to himself at the thought of all the beautiful flowers along with the huge variety of plant species. A glint in the distance caught Arthur's eye. He turned to see what had caused it, but to his avail, there was nothing but a few trees and an empty courtyard.

"I need to be more careful. He almost saw me." A tall blonde wearing a brown jacket with and eagle patch and an American flag patch stood behind a tree out of the Brit's sight. "It's been quite a while Arthur. I've finally found where you have been hiding all this time, dude." The man adjusted his glasses and watched Arthur walk into the school garden. He expertly made his way to the garden without being spotted and followed closely behind Arthur.

An array of colors surrounded Arthur as he entered the center of the garden. He touched the grass to check if it was wet before laying on his back and looking up at the clear blue sky. _The flowers are all in full bloom, the sky is clear, the sun is shining, today seems to be perfect._ His thoughts wandered for quite some time before he started thinking about his story. "King Arthur…" He mumbled quietly. Multiple ideas made their way into his train of thoughts of where he wanted the story to go, what would happen, and even small details. His thoughts grew less focused as he slowly began to close his eyes and drift to sleep.

The tall blonde man walked up to Arthur and poked his cheek. "Hey, dude. Are you sleeping?" He waited a moment and Arthur gave no response. "This makes everything so much easier, man!" Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small pouch. Inside was a sparkling dust that seemed to be gold and silver with glimpses of purple. He took a small pinch of the dust and sprinkled it over Arthur and then himself as he mumbled to himself. "You look like him, but I wonder if you're the same dude." Then suddenly they both slowly faded and the garden looked as if there was no one in it just seconds before.

* * *

**Arthur: **Bastard! Are you kidnapping me?!

**Alfred: **Well, dude, it looks like I'm kidnapping you! xD

**CookieNinja: **Relax. I know what I'm doing. )

**Arthur: **Why do I get this feeling I should not trust you...?

**Alfred: **I trust her! This is gonna be fun! I got magic powers like you Artie!

**Arthur: **Bastard! *throws scones at him*

**CookieNinja: **Well, please read and REVIEW! Should I continue this?


	2. Lost King

**Arthur: **WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!

**Alfred: **Aw, look! I kidnapped Artie! ^^

**Arthur: **I say! Return me back home you git!

**Cookieninja: **Now, now, Arthur. Be a good little Brit and apologize to Alfred...

**Arthur: **HE FRICKIN KIDNAPPED ME! WITH DUST!?

**Cookieninja:** Uhh.. Well... Looks like it... I could have made him put you in a bag and-

**Arthur: **Forget it! I don't even want to know.

**Alfred: **You may not.. But maybe I do, dude!Hehehehe...

* * *

"Are you certain that this is who we've been looking for this whole time? He seems rather feeble."

"Matthew, I'm quite confident that this is the Arthur who that scoundrel Sir Francis sent off into the future right before his carnation ceremony!" Alfred replied firmly to his fellow knight.

"Alright, I'll trust your judgment. For now, we must keep his being returned a secret. Otherwise, the whole country will be in an uproar." Matthew gave Alfred a cautious look.

"You're right. We best do our best to be careful of his identity." Alfred glanced behind him at the door leading into another room.

Arthur awoke lying on a surface much stiffer than the grass he remembered laying on. _I must have dozed off. _He sat up to find himself on a bed that looked old and tattered. _This isn't the school's garden. Where am I? How did I get here?_ He threw the blanket that was covering him aside and stood up. As soon as he stood up his head suddenly began to pound. _Bloody hell… Did I hit my head or something? _He winced as he made his way to the door across the room. Leaning against the door frame he looked into the main room of the house. Two men, dressed in knight's garb and armor lying on the floor next to them, sat at a rickety wooden table talking. The one facing the opposite direction looked over his shoulder.

"So, you've finally decided to awake, your Highness. " A smile danced on the blue-eyed blonde's lips. He swung his chair around so that he could directly face Arthur.  
"Yes, I have awoken. Where am I, who are you, and what are you implying by 'your Highness'?" Arthur's head filled with multiple questions as he glanced around the room. _Why does everything here seem so old-fashioned as if I'm in the medieval times? _

"I'm Sir Alfred. You are currently in the outskirts of Camelot and I'm implying that you are royalty, you highness." The knight facing him replied seeing the confusion on Arthur's face. "By your asking of questions, I take it that you really have no memory of what happened, do you?"  
Furrowing his eyebrows Arthur gave Sir Alfred a stern look. "Haha, very funny. Alright, the jokes over you blokes! Where did you get all this stuff to pull this prank off?" His voice had a hint of anger to it as he half-yelled at the knights.

Alfred stared at Arthur astonished. "Your highness, this is no joke. You truly are in the outskirts of Camelot!" He slammed his fist on the table after his sentence.

"S-so you aren't pulling my leg?" Arthur stuttered after being surprised by Alfred hitting the table.

"Of course we aren't! This is a dire situation and we've finally found where Sir Francis had sent you!" The other knight exclaimed answering Arthur's questions. He had blonde hair and blue eyes as well, but his appearance clearly showed that he was younger than Sir Alfred.

"Oh my…" Arthur's voice trailed off as he slid down to the ground, squatting in the doorway.

"Matthew, him having no memory whatsoever all the more assures me that we must keep his identity hidden. " Alfred gave each Arthur and Matthew a stern look. "Now, we must help his highness get accustomed to the ways of Camelot once again. But for now, please go and rest. You must be worn out from traveling between time periods. "  
"Well, my head does ache. I will take your advice and once I am rested, I expect an explanation." Arthur stood up slowly turning around as he spoke. He walked back to the bed and laid down on it. _This can't possibly be happening. Me, royalty? Wait… if he says I'm royalty and my name is… does that mean he's implying that I'm King Arthur!? _He stared at the ceiling for a moment then slowly closed his eyes and let out a sigh. _I must be dreaming, I better wake up. _Once again, Arthur drifted off to sleep.

Hours later he awoke again to find himself still in the old wooden bed. "Well, isn't this lovely. I guess I wasn't dreaming. " He sat up and buried his face in his hands. "I better see if Sir Alfred and Sir Matthew are in the main room." Arthur stood up and stretched to wake up his stiff body and get his blood flowing somewhat. After his body was done tingling and waking up, he made his way into the main room. "Excuse me?" He looked around and saw that the room was empty. On the table, he saw a plate with fresh fruits on it. A sharp pain in his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eating since noon the day before. He sat at the table and began to eat some of the fruit just as Sir Alfred walked into the house, or according to his thinking, the hut.

"Are you well rested? " Alfred looked over at Arthur who was eating the fruits he had set out for him.

Arthur nodded and swallowed the chewed fruit in his mouth. "Yes, and I do feel much better. These fruits are delicious!" He took another bite of what looked to be a pear.

"I'm glad you like them, your highness. " Alfred smiled softly.

"Ah, please don't call me 'your highness'. I find it a bit overwhelming. " Arthur said after swallowing again. "Not that I don't fancy it, I'm simply just not used to it. "

Alfred nodded once. "I understand, your- I mean, yes, I understand."

"Great! Now, would you kindly give me an explanation to why I am here and why you suppose I am King Arthur?" He motioned for Alfred to come sit in the chair beside him.

"Alright." He sat in the chair next to Arthur. After taking his gloves off and setting them on the table he cleared his throat. "Before I begin, don't ask questions until I finish. Otherwise, I will get nowhere with the explanation. I know it won't all make sense, but in time, you will come to understand."

Nodding, Arthur turned so that he faced Alfred and listened to him intently as he began to explain the situation.

* * *

**Arthur: **I'm... King Arthur...

**Alfred: **Man, Artie! I had no idea! *bows* I am at your service, your highness! *laughs* Yeah right!

**Arthur: **Shuttup you bastard! *angry eyebrows! (xD) *

**Alfred: **Awww, c'mon, dude! I was just kidding! *pouts*

**Cookieninja: **_... Well then...

**Gilbert: **Vhat? jou are telling me that scrawny thing is a king? I don't believe jou.

**Arthur: **I am not scrawny! Thank you very much!

**Alfred: **Well, Artie... He kind of is right.. You are a bit scrawny...

**Gilbert: **See! Told you!

**Arthur: **Damn you two bastards..! =_= Please, be a dear. Read and review.


End file.
